


3:35 am

by FridaysAt9



Series: Mulder, it's me. [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e03 Triangle, Triangle, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9
Summary: What if Mulder felt the need to convince Scully of what he said in the hospital?A phone conversation post Triangle. Just a sweet little drabble post
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Mulder, it's me. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660945
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	3:35 am

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing a story that was nothing but dialog on a phone conversation. I finally decided what I wanted and got around to typing it. Hope you enjoy!

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong Scully.”

“Mulder, what time is it?”

“3.35.”

“A.M.?”

[pause]

“Yeah.”

[pause]

[sigh]

“I’m sorry Scully. I shouldn’t have woken you up.”

“No Mulder, you shouldn’t have.”

[pause]

“But you always do.”

“You go sleep.”

“It’s ok. I’m up now. The light is on.”

“Scully. What are you wearing?”

[pause]

“Why did you call, Mulder?”

“I… I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About…”

“I don’t know.”

“Well then, I’m so glad you called.”

[chuckle]

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“I gave you something for that.”

“I don’t like taking them.”

[sigh]

“Do you think any of it was real?”

“Any of what?”

“On the boat.”

[pause]

“I think you likely hit your head when you jumped off that boat, Mulder. I think you hallucinated or dreamt the scenario you remember while you were unconscious and convinced yourself that there is validity to it. But do I think you went back in time to 1939 to a boat filled with people? No Mulder, I do not.”

“But you were there Scully.”

“I wasn’t. I was in the FBI building, trying to save your ass from the Bermuda Triangle.” 

“I wish you would believe me. It was you, but a different you.”

[pause]

“But it was you.”

[sigh]

“Mulder… Why don’t you tell me about… me. Maybe if you get it out of your system you will be able to sleep and in turn, I will be able to sleep.”

“Okay.”

[pause]

“You were traveling with a scientist who had the technology to change the outcome of the war.”

“Can we say she instead of you?”

“But it was you, Scully!”

“Fine. I was traveling with a scientist.”

“And the Nazis wanted him, but you were willing to take the fall to keep him safe.”

“Sounds familiar.”

[pause]

“I’m going to ignore that.”

[chuckle]

“Anyway, they tried to kill us. We were on our knees with our hands on our heads. It really felt like it was the end.”

“I guess we didn’t die?”

“No. And now that I think about it, you didn’t even seem worried. You were all dressed up with your hair done in a gown, and still you were cool and calm.”

“Somebody has to be, when you’re around.”

“You looked beautiful.”

[nervous laugh]

“Thank you? I think?”

[laugh]

“So I told you that you had to turn the boat around and head back into the Bermuda triangle. You of course thought I was crazy and didn’t believe me. But I knew you would do it. Because it was you.”

“It wasn’t me, Mulder.”

[pause]

“I kissed you.”

[long pause]

“Scully, are you still there?”

“Yes.”

“I kissed you. And you punched me. Hard.”

[laugh]

“Scully, I have a bruise on my face.”

“Probably from your fall.’

“I bruised my face falling into water?”

“Maybe you hit your face on a piece of debris.”

“It was you Scully. You have a mean right hook, by the way.”

“I do, not that I’ve ever used it on you, mind you.”

[chuckle]

“And the kiss.”

[pause]

“We’ve never kissed.”

“Scully, I’m sorry you don’t remember it.”

[pause]

“I wasn’t there.”

“You were different, but you were still my Scully. You turned the boat around.”

“Your Scully?”

“Yeah. Still you. Still challenging me. Still standing by my crazy theories. Holding my hand and running along side me.”

“I trust you.”

[pause]

“But it wasn’t me.”

[pause]

“I meant what I said.”

[yawn]

“Hmm?”

“I meant it.”

“What?”

“I love you Scully.”

[sharp inhale]

[pause]

“Mulder…”

“I mean it.”

[pause]

“I love you too.”

“I know.”

[pause]

“Scully, you should sleep.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“Sleep good, Scully.”

“You too, Mulder.”

“I love you.”

[chuckle]

“I love you too.”


End file.
